


Break Your Rules

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunkyunyu cause problems on purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changmin props himself up properly and looks at both of them “Don’t you guys think it would be fun to try and get Jacob hyung to swear? It will be good for him, really.” He looks at Sunwoo for support.Sunwoo warms up to the idea “It would be healing, right?”Both of them look at Chanhee with their best imitation of puppy eyes until he relents “Alright. Just stop it please. You both look ridiculous.”or:the one where sunkyunyu want to break Jacob’s rules— by having curse-worthy sex.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Break Your Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the infamous suncob moment on Weekly idol Ep 421. I also couldn't write canon compliant without having sunkyunyu being all over each other.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this.

“We didn’t kiss yet, appa,” Chanhee says in a mocking tone echoing Sunwoo’s words a few hours ago. 

Changmin joins in on the humiliation “Jacob oppa always does his best.” He starts making kissy faces at Chanhee to rile Sunwoo up. 

“I didn’t call him oppa!” Sunwoo has had enough. He lunges at the pair making Changmin shriek and causing Chanhee to run away. The three of them are at the dorms now after recording their episode of Weekly Idol. Kevin went out for dinner with Jacob so they have the room to themselves.

Most of the time, Sunwoo doesn't mind doing variety shows. Things have gotten much better than when they first debuted and were mostly met with ridicule and disinterest. The first time he went on the show, he was young and quick to defend his hyungs because he wanted them to be treated with the respect they deserve. He still had felt like he has so much to prove. But now, he knows how to play this game of back and forth to his advantage. Still, today was something of a surprise.

He didn’t know a comment he made years ago would make an appearance in today’s recording. He still stands by what he said, of course. Jacob hyung would make a great husband. He is kind, patient, reliable, righteous, and (if he’s honest with himself) really hot and has a great smile. But that doesn’t make the teasing of his two hyungs any easier. 

He gives up on chasing them after a while and they all collapse in a pile on Changmin’s bed to try and catch their breath. After a few sneaky jabs aimed at their sides under the pretence of adjusting his limbs, Chanhee swears at him which prompts Changmin to say “I bet we can make Jacob hyung curse at least once.” 

Chanhee scoffs at him saying that Changmin must have used all the oxygen in his brain while running around the room. Jacob never swears. He doesn’t do it when acting let alone of his own volition. 

Changmin props himself up properly and looks at both of them “Don’t you guys think it would be fun to try and get him to swear? It will be good for hyung too.” He looks at Sunwoo for support.

Sunwoo warms up to the idea “It would be healing, right?” 

Both of them look at Chanhee with their best imitation of puppy eyes until he relents “Alright. Just stop it please. You both look ridiculous.”

Sunwoo asks the important question “How do we get him to do that, though?” 

“He doesn’t even swear at Hyunjae hyung and you know how he is sometimes,” Changmin supplies. 

Both of them look at Chanhee and he blinks at them “Why would I know how to do it? You should think about something too.” 

Something changes on Chanhee’s face as he shares a look with Changmin. Suddenly he says “Ji Changmin, don’t even think about it.” 

Sunwoo looks bewildered between the two trying to figure out what they’re talking about. The three of them spend so much time together but still sometimes Sunwoo finds himself feeling like an intruder. It was Chanhee and Changmin first and then he tagged along. He feels it acutely in moments like these especially. 

“What is it?,” Sunwoo demands because he hates feeling this way.

Changmin has a sly look on his face as he looks at Sunwoo “I’m not sure if you’ll be up to it.” 

Sunwoo still doesn’t know what he means but he doesn’t like being underestimated. He lifts an eyebrow at Changmin “Try me.” He’s not sure this is a good idea but he’s not a coward. 

It’s at that moment that Chanhee suddenly grabs Changmin and drags him to the bathroom leaving Sunwoo on the bed shouting “What is it?” behind them.

Sunwoo debates whether he should follow them but he can hear heated whispers and the exclusion might have hurt more than he would like to admit. He is comfortable just laying on the bed and stretching his limbs out. He catches himself absently chewing on his lips when his hyungs return to the room.

Chanhee starts by saying “Just so you know, I don’t like doing this to you but Changmin made some really good points.”

Frowning, he turns to Changmin, but before he can say anything Changmin says “You should have sex with Jacob hyung.”

Sunwoo feels his face heating up but he scoffs “Ha Ha Ha, very funny hyung.”  
“I’m serious. Just think about it,” Changmin says. “He never gets angry so the only way is to catch him off guard when he’s getting his dick wet.”

Chanhee doesn’t seem very happy about it but he agrees with Changmin. “It doesn’t have to be all the way. You can just blow him or something.”

Sunwoo thinks this is the silliest prank they ever pulled because they know how he feels about Jacob hyung. He draws his shoulders up and asks, defensive, “Why does it have to be me? One of you can do—”

Changmin quickly interrupts him “No, we can’t. First of all, you’re younger than us so he won’t say no to you. Second of all, you also have a massive crush on him so we’re doing you a favour.”

“I don’t have a crush on him!” His voice sounds uncertain even to him and he mentally slaps himself.Changmin swats at the air “Like I was saying. Once he gets his dick wet, he’ll want you to do it again. It’s a win-win situation.”

Sunwoo shifts uncomfortably on the bed. He thinks it’s all ridiculous but a small voice in his head tempts him with the promise of a good orgasm. He also thinks this might cure his Jacob hyung problem. Once he gets it out of his system he’ll stop thinking about it. His hyungs are wrong. He doesn’t want more. He doesn’t want things to be complicated.

He narrows his eyes at them “What’s in it for you?” 

Changmin makes an offended face “We just want Jacob hyung to curse. I always knew he’s not the angel he pretends to be.” 

Chanhee chimes in “Wouldn’t you feel proud knowing you got him to do something he never does?”

“I don’t know hyungs. This all seems too much.” Sunwoo lays back down on the bed, “what if he rejects me? Worse, what if I’m bad at it and he doesn’t even swear?”

Changmin and Chanhee share a meaningful look. Sunwoo still hasn’t absorbed what they said when they drop the second bomb on him. Chanhee says “We can help you, you know.”

“Yeah. So that when you do it with Jacob hyung, you’re perfect at it,” Changmin says. “You have the lips for it. We just need to work on your technique.”

Sunwoo throws a pillow at Changmin and then sucks his lips into his mouth self-consciously.

Chanhee admonishes “Yah! Don’t say it like that.” 

“What? It’s true,” Changmin says with raised hands.

Chanhee sits on the edge of the bed and lays a hand on Sunwoo’s shaking leg. “You know you don’t have to do it.”

Sunwoo knows that. They joke around a lot when it’s just the three of them. Chanhee is always talking about fucking Younghoon. Changmin always jokes about climbing Juyeon like a tree. He knows it’s not serious but something feels different this time. He is sure Jacob hyung will reject him. It shouldn’t hurt, really, but somehow the thought of it does. He might have a soft spot for Jacob hyung, but who doesn’t? He’s just that good.

The feeling of bitterness makes him reckless. He thinks he has nothing to lose. They messed around before. A few hand jobs exchanged in the dark. It doesn’t have to mean anything.

He looks up at Chanhee determinately and says “Ok. I want to be good. Tell me what to do.”

Both of his hyungs look a bit surprised like they didn’t expect him to agree this fast. He relishes in the knowledge that he managed to catch them off guard.

Changmin recovers quickly and says “So eager. Well then, since you want to be good. I think you should blow Chanhee. I’ll give you pointers.”

Chanhee snorts at him “Right, like it doesn’t turn you on you pervert.”

There’s a brief period of awkwardness where nobody says anything. Sunwoo isn’t sure what to do with himself and he starts wringing his hands in his lap. 

Changmin jumps into action “Chanhee, lay down on the bed.”

Chanhee grumbles “Who put you in charge?” but he listens and lays down on the sheets. 

Changmin explains that this is a good position because it will help sunwoo control the pace better. Sunwoo suddenly feels apprehensive as it all starts to feel too real. His hyung is laying down and he’s about to blow him. With his mouth. As Changmin hyung watches.

Changmin must sense his panic as he comes closer and holds his head between his two hands. “Let’s do it for Jacob hyung, ok?”

Before Sunwoo can reply, Changmin surges forward and pecks him on the mouth. It’s a soft little thing that somehow manages to settle him down. Changmin moves back to gauge his reaction. He starts tracing his cheekbones and eyebrows with his fingertips. Sunwoo leans more into the touch and kisses Changmin back, making the kiss deeper and wetter.

“You really do have blowjob lips.” 

It makes Sunwoo laugh. And it’s all he needs to lose the tension in his body.

He feels another hand rubbing up and down his thigh. Chanhee has had enough of being ignored apparently as he sits straight up. He pushes Changmin back and takes his place. 

Changmin moves on and starts mouthing at Sunwoo’s neck and jaw. Sandwiched between them, Sunwoo doesn’t know what he was so worried about. He feels good and he wants them to feel good too. He relaxes visibly into Changmin’s embrace prompting Changmin to whisper “There we go.”

Once they break apart, Changmin reaches around Sunwoo and playfully pushes Chanhee back down. “Stay.” 

Changmin then guides Sunwoo until he’s sitting between Chanhee’s spread legs. “Spread his legs more and start touching his thighs. Foreplay is very important”

Sunwoo wants to make a snarky comment but he looks down at Chanhee and feels his heart beat stutter. He can’t believe he so easily succumbed to cheesy romantic tropes.

He is certain they must hear how fast his heart is beating. Objectively, he knows his hyungs are attractive. But seeing and touching are too different things. He lets his hands slide gently along Chanhee’s thighs.

He starts to put more pressure into the touch. Reaching upwards until he can gently stroke the crease of his right thigh. The first fleeting touch to Chanhee’s dick makes his breath hitch. Chanhee shivers and arches into the pressure.

From the side, Changmin shifts closer and orders “Take off his clothes.”

Chanhee lifts his hips to help Sunwoo drag down his pants and underwear in one go. Once those are put away, Chanhee takes off his own shirt.

“That wasn’t necessary but thank you nonetheless.” Changmin says.

“I like the feeling of skin on skin.” Chanhee shrugs as he starts taking off Sunwoo’s shirt.

Chanhee starts dragging his hands up and down Sunwoo’s back as he lays down on the bed once again. Sunwoo doesn’t know where to begin. There’s so much skin to touch and he is overwhelmed.

He feels Changmin suddenly behind him cupping his chest. “Where they always this big?” It is directed at Chanhee and Sunwoo doesn’t dwell on the jolt of pleasure he feels from being talked about like he’s not there.

As Changmin starts kneading and pinching his nipples, Sunwoo pitches forward into Chanhee. Chanhee kisses him and swallows down the noises he makes.

Once Changmin decides he’s done playing with his chest. He fists Sunwoo’s hair tugging him away from Chanhee’s mouth. They both let out a whine and he laughs at them.“It’s time for the main event. Stop whining.”Sunwoo shifts down a little and Changmin doesn’t let go of his hair. He is face to face with Chanhee’s dick and he feels his face being pushed forward.

Sunwoo nuzzles the length of it with his cheek, kissing the head. Chanhee lets out a curse “Fuck.”

Changmin laughs “Already? You’re so easy Chanhee.”

“Shut up! You would've done the same.”

Sunwoo brings his hand up to take the length into his hand but Changmin lets go of his head and grabs his hand instead. Sunwoo lets out an indignant squeak as Changmin spits into his hand.

“Hyung, that’s gross.”

“What’s gross is you thinking you can jerk him off dry.”

He takes Chanhee’s length in his hand. This is familiar territory. He coats the shaft in spit once again and rubs under the head with his thumb. His other hand massages at Chanhee’s balls and soon enough, precome starts beading at the head of his dick.

Satisfied for now. Sunwoo lets go of the length and gives Chanhee’s open mouth a quick kiss.

Changmin drags him down once again “Start by licking it all over. Then take the head into your mouth and mind your teeth.”Sunwoo starts licking the shaft in wide strokes. Chanhee’s moans increase in volume. He traces a vein with his tongue and Chanhee’s hips twitch and lift off the mattress. 

Changmin tuts “We can’t have that, can we? Sunwoo make sure to hold his hips down.”

“You’re so annoying Changmin. I can see you with your hand inside your pants.”

“What? You two look hot I almost want to take a video.”  
Sunwoo goes back to licking. He takes the head tentatively into his mouth and Chanhee swears again at the wet heat.

Sunwoo isn’t sure what to do after that. Changmin brings him up and tells him to open his mouth. Suddenly there are two fingers in his mouth and Changmin is ordering him to suck on them.

“Try to suck around the digits. Don’t just let them sit in your mouth.” Changmin sounds out of breath when he gives his orders.

Chanhee is looking up at him, Changmin is looking at his mouth swallowing the digits and Sunwoo closes his eyes to escape their attention.

Still, he keeps sucking as Changmin adds more and more of his fingers inside his mouth. He strokes gently at the roof of his mouth before Sunwoo starts to gag.

“Fuck.” Chanhee whispers quietly.

Changmin laughs and tells Sunwoo “Too bad it’s Jacob hyung who has to swear, right?” 

“Alright. I think that’s enough. He’s ready for the real thing.” Chanhee demands.

Changmin lets him go reluctantly tracing Sunwoo’s lips with his spit-slicked fingers before he lets him go.

As he returns to his previous position, Sunwoo feels a surge of confidence. He made his hyungs flustered and turned on. He can do it.

It turns out he can’t do it. At least, not the whole length. Sunwoo swallows his pride and takes what he cans from the shaft into his mouth. He uses his hand to massage the parts of the shaft he can’t fit in his mouth.

He starts to suck in earnest, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick at the underside. Chanhee starts squirming in his hold and Changmin helps keep his hips still.

After a few minutes of this, Chanhee’s moans rise in volume and he fists Sunwoo’s hair in his hand. “Sunwoo, I’m close.. I’m close.”

Sunwoo doesn’t budge from his place. He wants to be good for them. Changmin understands what Sunwoo wants so he puts his hand on top of Chanhee’s and pushes Sunwoo down even more. Sunwoo feels his tears threatening to fall down.

He hums in gratitude around Chanhee’s dick and the vibrations send Chanhee over the edge. Sunwoo’s mouth is flooded with salty cum as he tries to swallow down as much as he can.

He lets go of Chanhee’s dick and starts to lick it clean gently. Chanhee pushes him away weakly as Sunwoo feels his body shiver from how sensitive he is. 

As soon as he straightens up, Changmin tackles him down and sits in his lap. “That was so hot. Where did you learn to swallow like that?”

“No where. I just saw it in a porn video.”

Changmin lets out a mocking scandalised gasp and leans down to kiss Sunwoo’s swollen lips. “You look so fucked out you know.”

Chanhee turns to look at Sunwoo’s face and he marvels “I did that. Wow.”

Sunwoo hides his face in Chanhee’s neck. He feels Changmin’s hand moving down to play with his crotch.

Sunwoo looks up to see Changmin pouting “How about we help each other out? You didn’t come yet, right?”

Sunwoo nods and before he can even ask how they’re going to do it, Changmin starts grinding his erection into Sunwoo’s thigh. 

“I don’t need much. You should’ve seen yourself Sunwoo. You looked so hot” Changmin huffs out.

Changmin continues to drag his erection across Sunwoo’s thigh, getting faster with each drag. Sunwoo drags his hands under Changmin’s shirt to touch his sides, his navel, his back, until he settles with his thumbs on Changmin’s nipples. 

After a particularly sharp tug at one of his nipples, Sunwoo feels more than sees Changmin shuddering around him. Changmin rolls off next to Chanhee as he tries to catch his breath.

“Frottage is sexy in theory but the aftermath is so disgusting.” 

Changmin wiggles out of his pants and underwear trying to clean himself as much as he can. He settles back next to Chanhee, comfortable in his nakedness, and presses a wet kiss on Chanhee’s cheek.

Sunwoo isn’t sure what to do now but his dick hurts a lot and he just wants to come. Right as he wraps his hand around his dick, Changmin tells him to lose the clothes.

“We want to see you.” Chanhee agrees.

Sunwoo hesitates. It feels different when he’s the only one touching himself, but he doesn’t want to disobey.

He takes off the rest of his clothes and licks his hand before wrapping his hand around his shaft again.“Spread your thighs a bit more.” Chanhee asks.

“Think about Jacob hyung touching you like this,” adds Changmin. “He would tell you how good you look. How hot you sound.”

Sunwoo loses himself in the promise of a soft voice and gentle fingers. He closes his eyes as cum stains his abdomen. He grabs the first shirt he sees to wipe himself down and hears Chanhee’s indignant scream.

He feels bone tired but satiated. He can’t believe he did this. 

He flops down on top of his hyungs and wiggles between them. They wrap their limbs around each other as they let themselves settle down. 

Soon, they’ll have to move before someone catches them. Soon, they’ll start bickering again. But for those few precious moments, Sunwoo lets himself enjoy the quiet affection.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it until here, thank you for reading. I hope the next chapter will be ready soon.


End file.
